


February 4, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to glower the minute Supergirl wrapped her arms around him.





	February 4, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to glower the minute Supergirl wrapped her arms around him and he had second thoughts about saving her from a villain earlier.

THE END


End file.
